


Love Times Two

by MissMarieMay



Category: The Liar and His Lover
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarieMay/pseuds/MissMarieMay
Summary: So Rim wouldn't say she knew how they got here, because never in a million years would she have evendreamedabout a situation like this. But here she was. In a situation like this. With the two most amazing men she's ever met.
Relationships: Kang Han Gyul/Yoon So Rim/Seo Chan Young, Yoon So Rim/Kang Han Gyul, Yoon So Rim/Seo Chan Young
Kudos: 6





	Love Times Two

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an old drama and who the hell would even be in this fandom considering how old it is now and yet this is the first fic of it I think. Well, oh well, I made this for myself in any case to enjoy and maybe someone who liked this series at some point will want to read it as well.
> 
> Also, I liked Chan Young a lot more than Han Gyul and am slightly bitter that he didn't get a better lot in the show. Or at least a heartfelt kiss from So Rim, but what can you do other than ignoring cannon and making your own crap up.
> 
> Well anyways, if you're here enjoy~

So Rim honestly had no idea how she got in this situation. One moment she was celebrating MUSH&CO’s successful performance with everyone, the next she was in the middle of a tense showdown. Both Chan Young and Han Gyul decided now was a good time to get into another round of “I am the better man for So Rim.” At first when this started happening, it was funny (and made her feel special to have to insanely talented men argue over her). Now, however, it was getting ridiculous.

Though they never got physically in a fight with one another it was always a volley of insults thrown at one another. Tonight, however, she sat directly in between the two, feeling very much like a small prey. For the most part, they haven’t been fighting while she was between them, instead it was a cold war; both glaring over the top of her head.

She held her drink in her hands, wishing she was not between the two musicians.

So Rim set down her cup with a nervous chuckle, “Alright! Well, how about we head out now, it’s been a long enough day!”

Kyu Sun groaned, “C’mon, we’ve got nothing to do tomorrow anyways! Let’s have some fun tonight.”

Jin Woo nodded along absently, alcohol already starting to go to his head.

“Ah, but—“

“Really, it’s okay, your guys’ schedule is cleared tomorrow anyways,” Hyun Jung said with a knowing smirk on her face, “It would do you kids some good to unwind after all the hard work you’ve put in.”

“I agree,” both of the men sitting on either side of her said at the same time.

So Rim just sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

This is the part where things got a little fuzzy. She had a good time with everyone regardless of the two acting like children. She spoke with Hyun Jung, took shots with Kyu Sun, and had fun taking pictures with a passed out Jin Woo. Chan Young made her laugh and fed her pieces of meat throughout the night while Han Gyul, who actually held his liquor for once, smiled at her and talked about her family with her.

Yeah, she had a good time, that much was clear, so how did she end up in a hotel room with both Han Gyul and Chan Young?!

Okay, so she did know, it had to do with the number of drinks, an off-handed comment, and a taxi ride back home (but she definitely was _not_ home).

She was ripped back to the present when she felt a bite at the back of her neck. She gasped, back arching slightly in response, pushing her chest into the hands on her breasts. Han Gyul was behind her, hands under blouse, groping at her chest over her bra, and mouthing at the nape of her neck.

In front of her Chan Young was palming her ass while pulling her closer with his other hand on her hips. So Rim gasped again when she felt the man behind her slide his fingertips under the edge of her bra.

Chan Young took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her open mouth, kissing her deeply. She moaned when he gripped her ass tighter, pulling her in closer. Her heart was already racing and head swimming, completely amazed at the situation.

It’s true she fell in love with Han Gyul the moment she heard him sing, but then he continually lied to her and while she understood and forgave him for the most part, he was still gaining her trust back. Then there was Chan Young, who she had already been a fan of. He treated her with a gentleness and affection she couldn’t ignore, taking his time and putting in the effort to get closer to her from day one. So Rim had a spot for both of them in her heart, but never in her wildest dreams would she ever believe something like this could happen to her. Yet it was.

It definitely was.

It was exciting and slightly scary, she really didn’t know what she was doing at all, but she could feel the unconditional affection of the actions of the two men and knew they would stop if she really wanted to. She felt her desire start to spike, heat rushing all through her at the thought of receiving the love of these wonderful men.

Another jolt ran through her when Chan Young pulled her in once again and ground his hips into hers. She whimpered at the bulge that rubbed against her.

Han Gyul fully palmed one of her breasts in his hand, kneading it, thumb brushing against her nipples. He stroked her side soothingly with his other hand, still mouthing kisses around the base of her neck. She was suddenly tugged away from the lips in front of her and looked down to see Han Gyul puling her blouse up to take it off her. The few seconds it took for her shirt to be removed, she was able to look Chan Young in the face. He looked at her with a gaze of open desire; pupils fully dilated with need, lips red from kissing, breaths coming out in a heavy pants. It was a look that sent threads of heat to pool in her center.

Her eyes fluttered when Han Gyul turned her around to face him and brought her in by the back of the neck. He kissed her with a passion that she’s seen from him creating new songs. She closed her eyes, tilting her head so he could kiss her more deeply. He snapped the hooks of her bra with hand, completely baring her upper body to both men. A shiver ran down her body when she felt Chan Young slide a hand to cup a breast, tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

Han Gyul released her lips, pulling away far enough to stare at her with half-lidded eyes. His look was one of desperate desire, want clearly written all over his face. He reached back and yanked his shirt over his head. Chan Young took the moment to guide her chin to look back at him, kissing her as Han Gyul re-attached himself to her heck.

So Rim’s hand drifted to rest on Chan Young’s chest and realized it was bare skin she was feeling. He let go of her chin to lay his hand on top of the one on his chest, thumb rubbing against the top of it.

She broke away with a sharp gasp when Han Gyul pinched her right nipple. He rolled it between his fingertips, licking a stripe up her neck to take a hold of her earlobe gently. She grasped at his shoulder when he nipped at it. Chan Young trailed her other hand down his torso, making a path down his abs and she could feel the beginnings of a happy trail. She sucked in a sharp breath, gripping Han Gyul harder when Chan Young stopped to rest her hand on his tented hardness. He grunted softly, hips twitching into her hand.

The heat in her belly started to really amp up and she could feel herself start to become wet between her legs. Han Gyul pulled away slightly, looking down at her before he gripped her waist and ground his hips against her. So Rim could feel the heat of his hardness against her and heard his shuddered breath. She made a high keening sound at the feel of both of their desires for her, and her panties were definitely soaking through now.

Then they were awkwardly moving. So Rim stumbled and fell onto the bed. She looked up, both Han Gyul and Chan Young staring down at her with heaving chests. They glanced at each other, both momentarily frowning before making their move.

Chan Young started undoing the buttons of his trousers, pushing them down and stepping out of them. At the same time, Han Gyul was taking off his own pants, belt making him take longer so Chan Young was able to reach out for So Rim first. He knelt one leg on the bed, slowly dragging a hand up the inside of her thigh. When he reached the bottom of her skirt he paused and looked her in the eyes with a silent question.

So Rim trembled at the intensity of his gaze, but lifted her hips, granting permission. He slid her skirt down and off her legs, leaving her bare except for her panties which did nothing to hide th growing wet spot she had.

The mattress dipped to her side, Han Gyul coming to lie down beside her, one hand propping up his head so he could stare down at her. His free hand ghosted across her body, starting from her bellybutton, over her perked up breasts, and coming to rest on her cheek, turning her to look at him more directly. She gave him a soft smile that he returned before swooping in to capture her lips once more.

Chan Young used his time to trail kisses all over her torso, stopping to dip his tongue into her navel. She bucked at the sensation, another whimper being drawn out of her mouth. Han Gyul swallowed each pretty noise she made, kiss getting rougher with each press of his lips. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it before letting her go. So Rim whimpered when he drew back, trying to catch her breath he stole from her when she was pulled along the sheets towards the edge of the bed. Chan Young was kneeling on the floor between her legs, spreading her thighs apart.

Han Gyul propped her up so she was leaning back against his chest. He kissed along her shoulders and she felt his cock against her lower back through his underwear. Things were getting heavier when Chan Young started to mouth at her wetness, kissing her through her panties. He moaned which vibrated through her and struck at her core, causing her to gush more of her fluids.

“Fuck,” Chan Young groaned again, pulling back to stare at her soaked underwear, “she’s already so wet.”

Her flushed face turned a brighter shade of red, hips twitching in Chan Young’s direction.

Her breast was once again being palmed when she heard Han Gyul speak, “Are you already wet for us, So Rim?”

His voice was low and husky in her ear, turning her insides into molten lava. She moaned loudly when he squeezed her breast, ending it with a sharp gasp when Chan Young licked along here her lower lips were. She unconsciously widened the space between her thighs, a silent invitation for Chan Young to do it again. He slid her panties to the side, warm breath ghosting over her wet lips. His tongue dipped between her folds and she cried out at the touch. She fisted one hand into the sheets, the other gripping at Han Gyul’s bicep, fingertips digging into it.

Han Gyul smoothed up and down her side, comforting her at the foreign touch, his other hand still kneading at her chest. Chan Young licked one more time at the seam of her lips before backing away momentarily. He slid her underwear down her thighs, over her knees and completely off. He held her thighs apart, just taking in the sight of So Rim’s cunt right in front of him. It was already glistening with her juices and he couldn’t help himself, running two fingers along her parting. He dipped into her folds as he used the flat of his tongue to lick his way up to her hidden bud.

Her hips bucked when he touched the sensitive nub, letting out a shuddered cry. Chan Young swirled his tongue, pressing down hard every time she let out a whine. Han Gyul wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him and she turned her head into the juncture of his neck, still whimpering and moaning. He tilted his face into her hair, breathing in her scent and peppering in small kisses. As lost as she was in the pleasure in front of her, she could feel Han Gyul pressing against her, cock rubbing into her lower back.

She could feel his breath coming out in shaky puffs, gasping lowly in her ear each time his hips stuttered forwards. Then Chan Young gave a harsh suck to her clit and she dug her nails into Han Gyul’s arm, eyes fluttering in pleasure. So Rim lifted her head up from its place and glanced down at the man between her legs. Chan Young was staring up at her, eyes devouring every facial expression she made and she couldn’t look away. He held her gaze when he slid a finger inside her, intently watching her reaction. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, letting a drawn out moan when he slid his finger out and quickly back in, crooking it up and twisting.

The sensation of having something inside of her was different, but it also felt good, especially with the knowledge that it was Chan Young who was inside her. With every thrust of his finger, So Rim let out high pitched whimpers and moans. When he slid a second in, she turned her head back into Han Gyul’s neck and released a long whine.

It was only after a bit that she realized Han Gyul was talking.

“So Rim, So Rim,” he voice traveled in her ear, “Does it feel good?”

She let out another moan when Chan Young curled his fingers, gasping into Han Gyul’s ear, “Ah! Yes!”

Something was accumulating in the pit of her stomach, something that coiled tighter and tighter. She could feel Han Gyul’s breath on her ear and think he might still be talking but she didn’t know anymore. She was losing her mind to the pleasure she was feeling, all she could focus on were the physical touches. Han Gyul’s warmth pressed against her back, his arms wrapped around her, his hand sliding and touching any place it could. Chan Young was pressing into her harder, fingers thrusting quickly, his tongue swirling against her clit. So Rim almost couldn’t take it and then a hand slid up to her nipples and pinched hard. She screamed out, back arching further into the hand as her hips jut into Chan Young’s mouth.

He gave a sharp twist of his fingers, making her cry out again before harshly flicking his tongue down against her clit. So Rim didn’t know what was happening anymore, pleasure making her delirious. She could only focus on the warmth of the hands and mouths in and on her. The fingers in her pressed harder as Chan Young started to nip around her swollen bud. She couldn’t take whatever pressure was building in her anymore. The tightness in her snapped and she grabbed hold of both men, one hand burying into Chan Young’s hair, the other holding onto Han Gyul’s side, and she bucked hard. Han Gyul tilted her head back and she let out a high-pitched moan. Chan Young rode her orgasm out, giving long, slow strokes against her convulsing opening.

She was still shuddering with her release as she came down from her high, twitching every time Chan Young licked at her juices. Little mewls and whimpers were trickling out of her, head buried in Han Gyul’s neck. His hands raked up and down her sides, soothing her through her aftershocks.

Han Gyul kissed her ear, speaking directly into it, “You sound absolutely amazing when you orgasm.”

So Rim barely registered when Chan Young gave a final kiss against her, still trying to ground herself. He knelt up, taking her hand that was still tangled in his hair and pressed a kiss against her palm, “She tastes just as good.”

“So pretty as well,” Han Gyul stroked her hair.

“Beautiful,” Chan Young ghosted his fingertips along her inner thighs.

She still didn’t have enough sense of mind to respond to them, the haze of her orgasm lingering. She had never experienced something like that before and for her first time to happen with two men... well, it made her a bit shy. However as shy as she was, So Rim did not regret that this was her first sexual experience; she loved both equally in her heart and was pretty happy she didn’t have to choose between the two right now. They also seemed pretty unbothered to share this experience with her as well. She had no regrets.

Slowly reality started to filter back in through the white noise of her orgasm and she noticed she was laid down against the pillows, Chan Young and Han Gyul on either side of her. Both were stroking parts of her, watching her with eyes filled with emotions. It made So Rim’s heart swell with affection, so grateful for these two magnificent people in her life. She finally was able to catch up from her orgasm, hands coming to rest on either of the two men’s.

Han Gyul was the first to break through the quiet moment with a murmur of her name, “So Rim…”

He trailed off when Chan Young spoke up, “Would you let us…?”

At first, she was a bit confused, both looking at her with earnest eyes, waiting on her for something.

A breath later Han Gyul amended, “We understand if you don’t. We get it, really.”

“It’s completely your choice, So Rim,” Chan Young squeezed her hand.

She blushed with the realization of what they were actually asking her, “I…”

“We’ll respect whatever decision you make, So Rim,” Chan Young smiled at her.

Her heart fluttered and gaze flickered between the two, coming to rest on Han Gyul when he brought her hand up to press a kiss to it.

“This is already so much more than we could’ve hoped for.”

It wasn’t a hard decision in So Rim’s mind, not really, with the amount of respect they’ve already shown her tonight, making sure she was okay with everything before they did it. She gave both men a brilliant smile, not afraid of her choice, “Yes, I trust you. Both of you.”

They only spared a glance at each other over her, giving slight nods before they were both back on her. Their callused fingers reaching for whatever they could, groping and rubbing, making her into a gasping and moaning mess once again. Han Gyul took possession of her mouth, sucking on her lower lip, licking at the seam. She opened up to let him in, moaning as he rolled fully over her, his tongue gliding against hers. The focus of her world narrowed to the feel of his boy on top of hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He grunted into her mouth as she grabbed at him then took ahold of her waist, sliding his hands down to her ass, squeezing and kneading.

She couldn’t help the noises coming from her, each whine and whimper sounding needier than the last. He dragged her hips up to his causing both to gasp into each other’s mouths. So Rim had to pull away from his kiss to be able to breathe, head tilting back as Han Gyul trailed his lips down to her neck. He found a spot right at the base that had her calling out his name when he sucked at it. Unconsciously she began to sway her hips up into his, her pussy beginning to drip again. On a particularly hard suck, she pushed up with force into him, only to let out a cry when his cock ground against her clit. Han Gyul bit her neck, hips bearing against her, grinding into the sensitive bud.

It felt so good and the heat inside of her was starting to slowly consume her again. Each thrust of their hips caused his cock to slide through her wet lips, soaking the underwear he was still wearing. The material caused So Rim to cry out with each jerk of his hips, curling her fingers into his hair, nails starting to dig into his scalp. Han Gyul groaned, his own hands still grabbing handfuls of her ass.

Pressure was building in her again, but then Han Gyul pulled away completely. She whined at the loss of his heat on her. Her chest was heaving, and she opened her eyes to see what he was doing. She watched him, gaze trailing down from his flushed face to his also flushed chest and down more to where his obvious desire for her was showing. Her face burned when she noticed how stained with her own desire they were, cloth darkened with her juices, but she didn’t look away. She continued to stare with rapt attention as he pulled down his underwear, cock slipping free from its confines, bobbing against his lower abdomen. So Rim had never seen an erect cock before and she was slightly intimidated with her own inexperience. Han Gyul, however, didn’t seem to share the same thoughts as her and went back to her, fingers making their way between her wet thighs.

All thoughts of her inexperienced-ness disappeared along with most of her thoughts in general when he parted her lower lips, two fingers stroking at her entrance. He slowly pressed them inside her up to his knuckles and then he was quickly working them in and out of her, making her tremble. Pleasure burst through So Rim when he thumbed at her clit causing her to thrust down onto his fingers herself, letting out high-pitched and wrecked moans. She could hear the filthy sounds being made from him fingering her and her lust spiked, hips moving faster. Another press to her clit had her arching high of the bed, head shaking from side to side. She was close to another release, the coil in her stomach wound impossibly tight, then the fingers inside her were abruptly pulled out and she was left empty.

Her eyes wrenched open to see what happened and she saw a little foil packet in Han Gyul’s hand when she leaned up. Realizing what was about to happen, she turned her head to the side to regain a bit of control and ended up looking directly into Chan Young’s eyes. His brows were furrowed and pupils dilated and staring into her own in a hypnotic gaze. His mouth was parted, pants coming out in puffs, tongue coming out to lick his lips and letting out a soft moan. So Rim noticed the movement of his hand below and couldn’t look away when she saw he was fully naked, boxers gone, with a hand on his cock stroking slowly. Pre-come oozed out of the tip and she didn’t even notice the whine that escaped her throat at the sight. His cock twitched when she made the sound and before she could reach out and touch it herself, she was being gently guided to face Han Gyul again. He cupped her face, thumb rubbing against her lips when she felt something hot nudging at her entrance.

“This might hurt a bit,” Han Gyul caressed her face, “Tell me to stop and I will.”

She gave a small nod, already knowing he would listen to her if she said anything. Han Gyul watched her closely as he started to push in, pausing when she inhaled sharply. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable, not used to the feeling of being filled, but she wasn’t about to stop him. He was going slowly, bit by bit, until he was fully seated inside her. He stilled as she got used to the feeling of him being inside her. So Rim took a few moments to adjust to what she was feeling, realizing she must have grabbed at Chan Young at some point because she felt his hand squeezing hers reassuringly. On her next breath out, she tilted her hips upward and heard him gasp. She did it again.

Han Gyul still didn’t move, letting So Rim move on her own before he would, her pain subsiding with each sway of her waist. She was starting to feel the pleasure of him inside her and now she had the need for him to start moving. She hooked a leg over his hip, letting him know her want by pulling him in as she ground up.

He took the hint and without another moment wasted, Han Gyul began to move, slowly pulling back with care before sliding forward. His thrusts were smooth; each glide of his cock was long and gentle, evenly paced. The drag of him inside her had her moaning and matching his gentle rhythm. A deep thrust had her crying out and she wrapped her other leg around him causing Han Gyul to let out a groan. He started to move faster, encouraged by So Rim’s legs pulling him in close. Each thrust into her pussy was emphasized by the lewd sounds that were flowing out of So Rim’s mouth, however she was only vaguely aware of that. Instead, her focus was solely on the pleasure she was receiving, unaware of much else aside for the spot Han Gyul keeps hitting inside her.

The heat within her was threatening to burst, the coil ready to spring at any moment, then two fingers were pressing down against her clit and she positively _screamed_. She was right there on the edge of release, Han Gyul’s fingers rubbing at her clit, cock erratically stuttering in and out. Then a deep thrust into her had her almost seeing stars, he stayed like that just grinding his pelvis against hers, harshly stroking her clit.

“I… I don’t,” she really didn’t know what she was trying to say, “I can’t, Han Gyul, _please_!”

“Let go, So Rim… please,” his tone sounded desperate, his fingers still keeping up their actions on her overstimulated bud, “come for me, _please_ , I need to feel you come around me. So Rim…”

He sounded wrecked, pleading for her orgasm, and it wouldn’t have taken much more for So Rim to completely let go but the tone of his voice had her snapping. She cried out, back arched, as her second orgasm ripped through her like electricity. The fingers on her clit didn’t stop, Han Gyul grinding harder against her, riding her through her orgasm. She could feel herself clench around his cock, undulating against it and she could feel his hips quickly losing any sense of rhythm, erratically thrusting against her now. One last push of his hips and he buried himself as deeply as he could in her, curling over her body, forehead resting on her shoulder, letting out soft moans. His cock pulsed as he reached his own release, twitching as her body continued to convulse around him.

Riding the high together, neither noticed Han Gyul dropping his weight on top of her, but it was a welcome weight. She hugged him even closer as the aftershocks ran through both of them. Han Gyul recovered enough to prop himself up on an elbow, gazing down at the beautiful and wonderful girl underneath him. He stroked her hair as she looked up at him with half-lidded and dazed eyes.

“Thank you for this, So Rim,” he pressed a kiss to her lips, long and slow and filled with so much adoration, “I love you.”

Her heart felt full when she heard the words and kissed him back with just as much emotion. He kept kissing her even as he pulled his softening cock out, distracting her from the feeling, but she was too focused on the feelings she was having to even notice. Once completely out, he trailed his lips down, sucking and biting before she remembered they were not the only two in the room.

Chan Young was still holding her hand, hadn’t let go the entire time Han Gyul was making love to her. One last kiss was pressed against her lips before Han Gyul moved back, allowing So Rim to turn her attention fully on Chan Young.

Using the grip on her hand, Chan Young tugged her in close so she was pressed up against his front, breasts rubbing against his chest. He brought his other hand up to smooth her fringe out of her eyes.

“You’re so incredible, you know,” his voice was low and husky, “It’s such a gift to see you lost in pleasure; you sound like a song I want to listen to every day for the rest of my life,” he nosed along her cheek, pressing a soft kiss against it, “but as much as I want to listen,” he leaned in so his mouth was pressed right next to ear, “I would much rather be the one to play it for myself.”

His words turned up the flames that weren’t fully extinguished in her, inner thighs already trembling. Chan Young nudged a leg between hers, his thick thigh pushing up against her wet cunt and So Rim responded with a moan. She swayed down against him as his hand found her waist and encouraged her to grind against him. She didn’t know if it was because she already orgasmed twice, but every nerve felt on fire, every bit of her hypersensitive to touch.

She was rocking against him, chasing the release already building back up in her, eyes looking into his. He watched her face as she continued to take her pleasure from him, pushing up into her harder, listening to her drawn-out whine. She put her hands to his shoulders, holding him as her hips continued to work, another moan escaping her.

“So Rim,” his eyes still held hers with an intense sort of hunger behind them, “are you close to coming again?”

She whined out her answer, “Ah, yes… Chan Young oppa!”

“Good.”

Then in contrast to his reply, he stilled her hips causing her to cry out in dismay. Using the hands on her hips, he rolled her so she was on top of him, straddling his thigh. She gripped harder at his shoulders to stabilize herself, looking at him with a confused expression.

“I want to see all of you when you come for me,” he said and pulled her to grind against his leaking cock, “I _need_ to see all of you when you come for me.”

He grabbed her hand and guided it to his throbbing cock.

“But first I need you to feel what you do to me.”

She could hear her heart beating in her chest, every gravelly word sending currents of pleasure shooting to her core. Her hand wrapped around his hardness and she saw his eyes flutter close and let out a sigh through his nose. She held him in her hand, feeling the weight of it, slowly dragging her hand up. It was hot to the touch, So Rim slightly giddy at the knowledge _she_ was the one who did made him like that.

Chan Young made a sound that was in between a growl and a moan. Encouraged by his reaction, she tightened her hold on him and watched as his cock twitched in her palm, more pre-come leaking out of the swollen head. His hips stuttered into her grip as she stroked him up and down slowly. She thumbed at the tip, smearing the clear fluid on the head of his cock. It was a bit tacky and So Rim was suddenly hit with the impulse to taste it. She brought her thumb up to her lips and poked her tongue out to lick at the substance. It tasted different; bitter and musky, but not overall something she minded.

“Fuck, So Rim.”

Suddenly she was brought forward by the back of her neck, Chan Young’s lips crashing into hers. She gasped in surprise, his tongue slipping into her mouth at the opportunity. He explored her mouth, leaning up to kiss more deeply, stealing all of her breath. Without breaking the kiss, she felt him reach over to the side, drawing her with him slightly. He broke away, breath coming out in heaves and she saw he grabbed a condom. He brought the packet up to his mouth, ripping from the corner of the foil with his teeth.

He took one of her hands in his and pressed the condom into it, guiding her back to his cock. She’s never put a condom on anything before, so she didn’t know quite what to do but Chan Young slowly helped her roll the condom on. When it was fully on, he lifter her by the hips and led her to slowly sink down on his cock.

So Rim took him in smoothly, this time around was a lot easier than before. There was still a bit of a burn from the stretch, Chan Young felt a bit thicker in girth than Han Gyul, but quickly got over it. She was fully seated on his cock, Chan Young holding a death grip on her hips, keeping her still. His hips were making small jerks upwards and she could feel as his cock twitched in her, the movement causing her to moan.

He was taking deep breaths, closing him is eyes in concentration, “Sorry, I need a minute to calm myself, you feel so good. You feel like a miracle and if I want this to last I need to calm down for just a moment.”

He cracked his eyes open to give her a half-lidded look, his voice full of sincerity, “I love you, So Rim.”

The words hit her in the heart while the gravel to his tone had her tightening around him, letting out a whimper. Her actions seemed to kick Chan Young into gear and he started to rock her on top of him. She dropped her hands to his chest to balance herself as he began to push up into her with So Rim herself grinding down on top of him. She moved her hips with his, rhythm in sync with each other, growing faster and harder when he used his strength to pick her up and drop her back down onto his cock. A few experimental swivels of her hips had her rocking up and down by herself without his help. Each tilt of their hips made her moan out, moving faster with each thrust.

Chan Young let one hand go from her waist to her chest, taking a hold of her left breast. He kneaded at it, squeezing and rolling her hardened nipple with his fingertips. With each tug at her pebbled nipple coupled with the firm rhythm of his cock going in and out of her, she got louder, hips swaying with force against his. Pleasure was starting to cloud over her every sense until she was moving on pure instinct, chasing her release. One harsh thrust down as Chan Young slammed up ripped a loud cry from her throat, cunt squeezing his cock.

Chan Young firmly planted his feet on the mattress and started to thrust up into her, making her bounce on his cock. The sounds of his cock fucking her pussy got louder, each wet noise shooting a trill of pleasure up her spine. Her chest arched forward, shoving the breast he was playing with further into his hand. He brought his other hand to cover her neglected breast, palming both, causing So Rim to lean her hands back against his thighs to keep balance on top of him. She was losing breath with each slap of his hips against her ass.

Unable to continue the pace herself, So Rim reached out for Chan Young who went willingly into her arms, sitting up and taking her by the hips again. She hugged him close, the only thing she could do was hold on to his shoulders and he pounded up into her, pelvis grinding up against her clit. She clutched him tighter when he licked a stripe up her breast, tongue swirling against her nipple. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and doubled the force of his thrusts.

One last scream ripped from So Rim’s throat when he bit down on the bud in his mouth and she tangled her hands into his hair, gripping him to her chest as she had her third orgasm. Chan Young held on to her, still continuing his brutal pace, her pussy fluttering around his cock. One last thrust had him slamming up into her, holding her there, as he released the nipple in his mouth to let out a wrecked groan into her chest.

In her aftershocks, she could feel his cock twitch, hips still stuttering up against her, rubbing against her sensitive clit. The stimulation was too much and she didn’t know what was happening to her as another wave of convulsions hit her, realizing she came again within moments of her last before her consciousness faded from around her.

She drifted in and out after that, completely spent. She could feel the sheets being moved around her and the coolness of damp cloths being gently run over her body. She could remember at some point Han Gyul slipping his dress shirt on her and Chan Young sliding on a clean pair of underwear somehow. She vaguely recalls them talking above her, but she definitely couldn’t make out anything they were saying in her hazy state. It wasn’t until a while later that she slowly tuned back into reality, all the fuzziness fading out, and realized she was under the sheets with both men on either side of her.

Both were curled around her, sleeping peacefully. Han Gyul was to her left and had an arm curled over her waist. Chan Young was her at right with a hand resting over her heart. Their faces were next to hers, even breaths coming out in soft snores, and So Rim was hit by how much she loved these two wonderful men who took care of her when she wasn’t able to take care of herself. Her heart swelled with adoration for the two, her eyes becoming misty with the thought of how much she loved them. She sniffled a bit as her emotions overflowed.

“Thank you,” she spoke out loud, voice quiet as to not disturb them but also full of wonder, “both of you, for this amazing night.”

Their breaths were still even so she continued on in her soft tone.

“I didn’t want to hurt or to reject anyone, but I love you both… you both mean the world to me,” a tear slipped down her cheek before tilting her head either side to press soft kisses against their cheeks, “I love you, Kang Han Gyul. I love you, Seo Chan Young.”

Content, she finally drifted off into much needed sleep from such a draining night, teetering on the edge as she felt warm press of lips on either cheek before fully succumbing to dreamland, a smile on her lips.

She wouldn’t know what tomorrow morning would mean for them or what the future would hold for them either, but that was a problem for later, not now. Tonight had been special and would remain special for So Rim for many months to come and right now she was happy and loved, all something someone could ever hope for. She had it times two.


End file.
